Something's Wrong With America
by iamaperson333
Summary: Today is another meeting. But America seems different.  Really different. Sorry I am not good at summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Today was another world conference meeting and majority of the countries would have much rather go home then have to sit and argue about world trade and politics. Except Russia because he is a little crazy and enjoys watching people argue. They were still waiting for America to show up; they were kind of used to him being late because he always is. Germany sat at the head of the table. He was tapping his fingers on the desk irritably because America was late AGAIN and Italy was sitting to the left of him talking about what he had for dinner last night in full detail. Sitting on the other side of Italy was Japan who was talking to China about Hello Kitty and some other stuff, and to the left of China sat Russia who was quietly playing with China's hair which was in a ponytail. Every minute or so China would push Russia's hand away from his hair. But of course Russia would just continue playing with China's hair. It seems like Russia has a little crush on China but of course China did not feel the same way. Aww how sad?

On the right side of Germany was France who of course would flirt with every waiter, male or female, that walked into the room to bring beverages or snacks. Unfortunately for him, they didn't come in that often. So he would try and flirt with whoever was next to him. And since he knew Germany would probably kill him; he flirted with Canada. France would twirl Canada's hair and whisper dirty things in his ear. Of course Canada was really grossed out because France was like family. But he knew the pervert could not help himself. Luckily a waitress walked in so he was free for a few minutes. Canada would glance over to Prussia who sat in a far corner behind Germany. Prussia usually never goes to these things but he was super bored today and was hoping that Germany would hang out with him afterwards, so they could have some awesome brother time together like sky diving or something. So Canada took this opportunity to look and the gorgeous Prussia when no one was looking. Because of course Canada was way to nerves to ask Prussia if he would want to hang out with him. Sitting to the right of Canada was England who looked kind of worried. He kept looking down at his watch and then back up at the door. He called America a whole bunch this morning to remind him about the meeting but he never answered. This was strange because he always answered his phone. Even though England was always annoyed with America, he was England's only family that did not hate him.

Then all of a sudden everyone's stopped with what they were doing because they heard a squeak coming from the door. When the door was all the way open they saw America standing there. It looked like he just got out of bed. His hair was messy and his cloths were wrinkled. There were big dark bags under his eyes. His usual big happy smile and eyes filled with glee were not there but instead a look of pain and torture. Something was wrong and everyone could tell. Then he softly spoke, "Sorry I am late". This shocked everyone there because he would always come in laughing and won't say he was sorry for being late. He slowing shut the door and walked to his seat next to England. As he was walking to his seat he was using the wall and furniture to support himself.

Of course Prussia felt like he needed to say something, "So America, were you dumped or something because you look like hell".

"Shut out you wanker! That was just rude!" England hissed.

France then spoke, "Well if he didn't ask, someone else would have any ways." He then turned to America. "So America what is wrong?"

Everyone's eyes looked at America as he said with a soft quiet voice, "I just didn't get that much sleep, that's all." Everyone was surprised at this because America would have come up with a witty come back and then laugh obnoxiously.

"Well know we can start the meeting" Germany spoke.

As Germany spoke England whispered to America, "Really America, what's wrong."

"Dude, I told you I am fine. Don't worry." America spoke sleepily. But England knew something was wrong. He could see the torment and distress on his face, but he decided to drop it.

About 20 minutes into the meeting America had already dosed off. His elbow was on the table with his head laying on his hand. Some of the other countries saw, like England, but thought it would be best to leave him alone. Everything was fine until about half way into the meeting.

Germany was in the middle of saying something when America awoke from his doze. He felt even worse than he did that morning. He started to panic a little because he forgot where he was. England looked over at America and saw the fear in his eyes. England whispered, "Are you ok? You don't look so good." America shook his head no and stood up quickly witched knocked his chair over.

Everyone's eyes turned towards America. Germany spoke with irritation in his voice, "What's the problem America. We don't have time for any of your foolishness."

England stood up and took America's arm so he wouldn't fall over, "America! What's wrong?"

America tried to walk away but he could barely stand up. "Let go" he whispered as he tried to head for the door.

England did let go, "America where are you going?" America did not reply, but continued to walk towards the door. Using the table to keep himself up. "America, answer me! Please!"

Canada now stood up, "America?" When all of a sudden America's hand slipped off of the table, he fell onto the floor on his hands and knees. Everyone was now standing to see if he was ok. Canada and England rushed over to America's side to see if he was ok. As they kneeled down beside him, America started coughing. It was a very harsh cough. He started coughing up blood.

England screamed, "America!" Everyone stared to slowly walk over to where the three were on the floor. "Someone call 911!" Japan had already pulled out his phone and started dialing. America was now laying flat on the floor, so England and Canada turned him over so that America's head was on England's lap. America's eyes were barely open and his lips were covered with blood. He was still coughing up a little bit of blood. England wiped some of the blood with his sleeve off of America's chin. Canada held America's hand and they both held their grasp tight. England then started to pet America's head to try and comfort him. "America, everything is going to be alright! You are going to be just fine!" Tears started to fall down his face.

America stopped coughing and spoke faintly, "No it's not." His eyes started to drop.

"No America! You're wrong! Everything will be alright! Don't you dare leave me! America don't go! We are getting help! Just wait a little longer!" But it was too late America had closed his eyes. His grip with Canada's hand had loosened, but Canada didn't let go. Tear started to stream down his face. "AMERICA!" England started to shake him, but he didn't wake up. "America" England spoke quietly, "Don't go." England put his head down on America's chest and started to sob. Canada also began to sob. Almost everyone in the room was crying or had tears in their eyes, except for Russia who just looked sad.

The paramedics had arrived and lifted America onto a gurney. Canada and England left with the ambulance to watch over America. All the other countries look confused and shocked by what has just happened.

After a few minutes had passed they all started to leave to go get their cars so they could go to the hospital to see if America was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>AN This is my first FanFiction! Sorry if it was too long. It was actually supposed to be a lot shorter but I got carried away. I might write more but I don't know. If a lot of people like it I might right more. So please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Something's Wrong With America

Chapter 2

All the countries, that were in the meeting earlier, were now all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital hoping America would be alright. Even though most of them thought that America was annoying and obnoxious, they were still his friends. Though occasionally they wish he would leave them alone, they were still rather fond of him.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, Russia left. He never really liked America all that much, mostly because of the Cold War. About another half an hour later, Germany left; supposedly his boss needed him for something. China asked for a lift, because he had a lot of paper work to do. Of course Germany said he would give him a lift. Prussia decided he was going to come along, but Germany told him he was busy and had no time for Prussia's shenanigans. So Prussia just went back to his set and pouted.

About 3 hours later, it was pass midnight, so as you could expect, all the countries that didn't leave were pretty much exhausted. Almost everyone had dozed off, except for Canada, England, and Japan. Japan sat quietly with a sleeping Italian on his shoulder. England and Canada sat together squeezing each other's hand in hope that America was okay. During the time they had been waiting, they would talk about America and how wonderful he was. Almost as if they were reminiscing about America, talking about all the good things. They were just hoping he wouldn't die.

When Canada was about to dose off a male nurse came in the waiting room and spoke, "Family of America." This awoke all the countries that were still there. Canada and England quickly stood up and walked over to him still holding each other's hand. "Follow me." The nurse said with a very monotone voice.

England spoke worriedly, "Is America alright?"

The nurse just looked at him irritated, "Just follow me, sir." Then, he started walking down the hall.

Canada saw that England was about to say something very rude, so he let go of his hand and elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch, what was that for?" England whispered.

"You know why. I am not letting you ruin this for me. If you are rude to him, he might not us let see America. I need to see my brother!" Canada quickly turned away from England, with tears starting to fill his eye, and started to follow the nurse. England just stood there in shock. Canada has never spoken like that to him or to anyone for that matter. Canada spoke for the first time in a fearful yet assertive voice. He would never had have talked to anyone in such a demanding tone. He sounded so scared. England felt somewhat guilty.

England jogged up to where Canada and the nurse were. England grabbed Canada's hand. Tears were running down his face. England spoke in a confronting yet reassuring voice, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Tears started to fall down his face too. Their grasps of each other's hands tighten as they walked down the empty hall.

To them it seemed like the walk down the hall was endless. They just needed to know if America was ok. The nurse stopped in front of the door labeled P-394. "We put him way over in this wing because this if for our unique patients." The nurse spoke as he pointed to the door. "He is not awake yet so please do be quiet." This statement really irritated England and he wanted to tell that nurse off, but he stopped himself. He saw the look of agony on Canada's face and thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut. "The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse then turned and walked away. They stood there looking at the door. They could hear the clicking of the nurse's footsteps as he walked away.

Even though they had desperately wanted to see America, they were scared of what they were going to see behind that door. England put his hand on the door knob, "Are you ready, Canada? There is no telling what is behind that door." Canada shook his head yes. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

England slowly opened the door to find America lying on a bed, his arms by his side with an IV stuck in one of them. His arms were covered with bruises and some cuts sealed with stitches. America's chest was slowly moving up and down with shallow breaths. They could even hear him struggling to breathe. There were still big dark bags under his eyes. He face showed pain and torment. It even looked like his face was bruised. Now both of them were crying not know what to do. They both let go of each other's hand and walked over to America's side.

Canada grabbed America's hand and gave it a little squeezed. "America." Canada sniffed as more tear came streaming down his face.

England moved some of America's hair out of his face. England continued to stroke America's face. "Everything is going to be alright America." He looked over at Canada and saw how tried he looked. So England went over to the corner and grabbed two folding chairs. He put one by Canada and he walked over to the other side of America and put down the chair so he could sit on it. Then he continued petting America's face.

Canada then moved his chair closer to America and the sat on it. "Thanks." Canada spoke softly and then yawned. England just shook his head yes. They continue to gaze at America. Canada put his head next to America and whispered in his ear, "We are here now America. You are going to be just fine." Canada tried to smile but it was hard to because all he could see was his brother tattered up and in pain. Canada closed his eyes as more tears had come down.

Ten minutes had gone by and Canada had dosed off next to America. "I wonder when that doctor is going to get here." England spoke softly. "Canada?" He said not knowing Canada had fallen asleep. England thought to himself that it was probably a good thing because the poor boy looked exhausted. England reached his hand over to pet Canada's head, as he was hearing him whimper. England spoke in a very confronting and soothing voice, "Shh, everything is going to be alright. We will get through this. Don't worry." Canada finally stopped whimpering and went back to sleep.

There was a soft knock at the door, and then the doctor walked in. England quickly turned around before the doctor could speak and put his finger over his lips. The doctor looked confused at first but looked up and saw Canada sleeping next to America. He then under stood why England wanted him to be silent. "May I speak to outside the room then?" England got up and shook his head yes.

They both started to leave the room. Before England closed the door he looked in at Canada and America. He didn't want to leave them alone but he had no choice. He slowly closed the door behind him and turned around to face the doctor. "So what's wrong with him? Why is he so sick? Can he be cured? Will he make it? What ….."

"Please calm down sir" The doctor spoke before England could continue. "I know you must be worried, but …."

"Are you kidding me? I am more than just worried. There is no word to describe how I feel!" England spoke with horror in his voice.

"Just please calm down. If you would stop interrupting me I can tell you what is wrong with America." The doctor spoke with a stern tone.

"Sorry, I am just so worried about him. Please continue." England apologized.

"No problem." His voice now was very serious when he spoke. "We actually don't know exactly what is wrong with him. It is very rare, so whenever someone does have it we are always testing them to find out how to cure it and exactly what it is. That's why he as cuts and bruises all over him. Nobody has ever lasted this long. So that is something to be happy about. Luckily it is not contagious. So far we have learned it causes things like horrible nightmares that can scare you for life, internal bleeding, fevers, secures, vomiting,….."

"You mean he might die." England said trying to hold back his tears.

"I am sorry to say but since no one has survived from this….. he will most likely die. I highly doubt he will live. We will try our best to keep him alive for as long as we can. But I must advice you, it would be best to… pull the plug as you might say. He is in a lot of pain and…."

England interrupted, "He is going to die." He spoke softly as the words slowly sunk in. "NO! He is not going to die! You are going to do whatever you can to make such he lives! We are not going to just stand there and watch as he slowly dies!" England was in full tears. He leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor. He put his head down on his knees and started to sob. He couldn't control the sadness that just poured out of him. After a few minutes, he got control over his emotions and stood up. His eyes were red from all the tears. "Well, is the anything we can do?"

"Well, we will keep trying different kind of medications on him, but until we find one that works we just have to hope for the best." The doctor tried to speak in a confronting voice.

"How could he have gotten this?" England felt that he must know how America got this sick. A country has never gotten this sick before.

The doctor didn't speak at first but he knew he needed to answer the question, "Well this is just theory and all, but we believe it is a virus that affects people who have a low immune system, eat very unhealthy, and have depression. We know there has to be more medical conditions that can cause it, but so far that is what all the patients who caught it have in common."

"America is depressed!" This greatly surprised England because America always seems so happy all the time.

"Yes. He never told you." England shook his head no. "Well, he has prescriptions for anti-depressants. He keeps refilling them every month when he runs out."

England was about to say something when Canada scream, "AMERICA!" England and the doctor ran into the room to see America sitting straight up coughing up blood. Then his body smashed back into the bed. His entire body started to shake violently as blood was still coming out of his mouth.

The doctor then picked up the phone on the table, "Nurse, bring in the meds for America! Stat!"

England could not believe what he was seeing. Was it even real? He ran over to Canada's side to pull him away from America. Canada burrowed his face into England's shoulder. Two big male nurses walked in with a very big needle and gave it to the doctor. Each male nurse went on one side of America to hold him down as he was still shaking. The doctor then put the needle in America's throat and pushed the fluids out. Slowly America stopped shaking and the blood stopped coming out of his mouth.

The doctor then said, "I think it would be best for you both to leave and go home. I will call and tell you how he is tomorrow." England shook his head yes as he led Canada and himself out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put in the favorites or alerts, or just read the story. That was kind of funnily worded, oh well. It makes me feel good to know people are reading what I wrote. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. If you could believe it, it took me 3 hours to write the first chapter but it took me 7 hours to write this chapter. Crazy, right? I guess I might be running out of things to write about. Don't worry though; I will do everything that I can to make sure I complete this story. Let me know what you think of the story. Please review! Thanks!

P.S. I put a Harry Potter reference in there so I want to see who can get it. Tell me in your review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So um I haven't touched this in like a year. I stopped writing at first because of school then a family death. Then all summer I was ill and had to go get surgery. Then my computer died. I got a computer a little while ago but kind of forgot about this. I've been dreading to come back but I did. I reread what I wrote and I cannot describe to you in words how much I hate this. My writing needs so much work, like spelling grammar and everything else. I actually liked this at one point and still want to continue but what I have written so far is pure crap! I hate how I wrote Russia and France (I hate them all but those are the top two.) I really don't know what I'm going to do. I'm sorry but I'm probably not going to finish this but I don't know yet. I've read so many sites and I'm doing so many things in this that are considered bad writing and crappy Hetalia fics. I don't want to be a part of that group! Sorry for my crappy writing to everyone that read this.


End file.
